


You told the drunks I knew karate

by chick_with_wifi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_with_wifi/pseuds/chick_with_wifi
Summary: Shaw really shouldn't keep doing this, but somehow Root always persuades her.
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	You told the drunks I knew karate

“What exactly does the machine want us to do this time?” Shaw asked.

They were on some godforsaken rooftop in the middle of nowhere because Root had climbed through her window in the dead of night and said the machine needed them on an urgent mission. So now Shaw was wearing her coat over her pajamas and holding a flashlight while frowning down at Root, who was crouching to fiddle with some sort of fuse box.

Root stopped whatever she was doing for long enough to look over her shoulder and smile enigmatically. “Have a little faith, Sam.”

“Yeah, I had faith the last time you invited me on one of these late-night excursions and I almost broke my collarbone, remember? How do I know this isn’t just one of your weird schemes to spend more time with me?”

Root finished prodding the wires with her screwdriver and closed the box, then stood up. “Because if that were the case, we would be somewhere warm that serves food. Not freezing our butts off trying to reroute half the power grid.”

“Oh, that’s what we’re doing. I was wondering.”

Root smiled at her again. “I gathered that from your repeated asking.”

“And yet you didn’t enlighten me.”

Shrugging, Root adjusted Shaw’s arm so the beam of light illuminated the next fuse box, then knelt in front of it. She held the screwdriver in her mouth while she picked the lock to open the door, then started fiddling with the wires again.

The wind was beginning to pick up and blow Root’s curls into her face, which made her huff in frustration. Shaw, meanwhile, was glad her hair was in its usual ponytail. But she didn’t want Root to accidentally electrocute herself because she couldn’t see what she was doing, so she got her spare hair tie off her wrist and held it out.

“Here,” she said.

“Thanks.” Root wound her hair into a quick messy bun and somehow Shaw had a feeling she wouldn’t ever get that hair tie back. Then Root went back to rearranging the wires.

“I shouldn’t be here,” Shaw grumbled. “I should be in bed.” The wind whistled past her ears in agreement.

“How’s that?” Root asked, but Shaw knew the question wasn’t aimed at her. Root nodded, then turned to her. “One more.”

“Thank goodness. I’m freezing.”

Root gave her a look. “It’s exactly the same temperature for me too, you know.”

Shaw scoffed. “At least you’re not in your pajamas.” Then she took in what Root was wearing underneath her leather jacket and frowned. “Although I can’t imagine that thin blouse does much against the cold.”

“I can think of a few ways to warm up when we’re done,” Root said with a grin.

Shaw rolled her eyes. “Just get back to work, MacGyver.”

So Root did, then closed the final fuse box with a flourish. “Now,” she said. “To warm up.” From her jacket pocket she produced a little flask. “It’s gin.”

Shaw had to resist the urge to roll her eyes again in case she did herself an injury. “That will make the climb back down interesting. I’ve seen stiletto heels more stable than that ladder.”

“You always like a challenge,” Root replied, offering her a sip.

Shaw grabbed the flask. “I do the dumbest things for you.”


End file.
